Game of thrones rise of house lovecraft
by alexrusso89
Summary: Set in the game of thrones universe a noble version of the cult of Cthulhu can the house Cthulhu survive the aftermath of the war of the five kings
1. Chapter 1

The rise of house cthulhu

Prologue

The twins -the red wedding

,The men of robb stark's army sat outside the twins in a massive camp site tents spread around campfires flickered in the darkness the men were busy drinking wine and telling stories.

" aye I was the one who captured the kings layer " one man said " aye you did after he dragged you face first through the field " another man said " oi gorrick is trust worthy house trellis is very greatful aye the never seen a more prefect power field " lord James said , the men laughed , gorrick huffed , " don't worry soon casterly rock will soon be ours and the lannisters will be brought to their knees" another man said , the men raised their glasses " WINTER IS COMING " the said in unison the Frey men soon arrived by this time the army was well and truly drunk , the men looked as the Frey men drew their swords.

, the battle was quick and fierce the stark army had no chance the Frey men slaughtered the stark army soon this would be known in the history books as the red wedding robb stark's last stand even after they beheaded him and sowed his direwolf's head onto his body.

,lord James crouched in the bushes as Frey men searched for what was left of the stark army his trusty squire crouched next to lord James " my lord" Gerald said , lord James handed Gerald his family sword iron ice a massive broad sword made from virillian steel " my lord I can't take this " Gerald said " yes you can bring it home to ry'leh " lord James said , gerald takes the sword and runs away as the Frey men find lord James " fuck the north " one man says as he stabs lord James


	2. The lost lords

Chapter 2 the lost lords

Essos -astapor- Ray love craft

, ray stood in an alley in astapor he was taking a piss a scorpion scurried past , Ray laughed watching the scorpion before going back inside the pub, the pub was empty only ray and Chelsea bathrak were inside the pub , Ray looked at a cup of ale " ah the ale isn't as good as westeros ale " Ray said taking a drink " ale goes in yellow comes out yellow " Chelsea said making ray chuckle "hey you weren't complaining when we found. This abandend pub " Ray said , muffling noises could be heard from behind the bar " male sure he's still alive " Chelsea said , Ray looked over the bar , there was a naked fat man bound and gagged " looks fine to me " Ray said Chelsea laughed , suddenly a group of soldiers entered the bar .

" I thought the free slaves put the bounty on him?" Ray asked " they did with his own gold " Chelsea said watching the soldiers " then why are the lost legion here" Ray said ,two soldiers approached the two one was dressed in blue armour the other had gold armour the blue was carrying a chest " 400 dragons " one solider said " the bounty is 800 dragons " Ray said "you take 400 not a dragon more " the solider said slamming the chest on the table " no" chelsea said , the soldiers drew their swords , one solider slit the fat mans throat " what the fuck" Ray exclaimed " we don't follow your orders " the gold solider said , Ray flipped the table tackling one as Chelsea drew her swords stabbing two solders .

Ray and the solider rolled across the floor wrestling for the dagger ray suddenly drives it into the soldiers neck , Chelsea swings her swords at four soil doers slicing two on the throats the blood pissed across the room as she drove her swords into another solider , Ray drawing his sword stabs another solider only the gold and blue solider remainder , Ray tackled the gold solider the two fought over the golds dagger , the blue solider charged with his sword drawn , Ray moves as the blue solider I pales the gold solider Chelsea then stabs the blue solider , Ray grabs the chest and two leave through the back door " were do we go now?" Chelsea asked " we join the mother of dragons " Ray says as the two run over to deniers khalal .

Ry'leh- the neck westeros - Gerald forrester

, Gerald staggered towards the front gates of ry'leh beaten and bruised the guard looked through the gate " it's gerald tell his uncle he's survived " the guard yells , the gates open and gerald staggers through collapsing soon after " fetch the doctor " a guard yells as Gerald blacks out .

, Gerald suddenly woke he was laying in a bed the doctor was next to him " your leg was badly hurt but I feel you will make a full recovery " the doctor said Gerald nodded " is my uncle around ?" Gerald asked " yes we have sent for roddrik forrester" the doctor said Gerald nodded " lady Kat is on her way to see you " the doctor said " me ? " Gerald asked " yes " the doctor says " oh iron ice " Gerald says " yes I'll be sure to give it our new lord young Ethan " the doctor says , Gerald nods " Gerald thank the gods your alive" lady Kat said walking in " my lady " Gerald says .

" what happend Gerald?" Lady Kat asks " the freys they got the men drunk then attacked " Gerald says "those fucking freys " sir gordon said walking in , the doctor looked as roddrik also walks in " we can't fight not right now" roddrik says " what are you talking about ?" Lady Kat said " the boltons and lord Churchill they claim Gerald killed their men at the red wedding they want justice " roddrik says " they attacked them " Gordon snaps , lady Kat looks at them both " Ethan is lord now" lady Kat says " yes but Churchill will want justice Gerald you must go" roddrik says " go? Go? Go where? " Gerald says "somewhere beyond the kings and boltons rule" roddrik says " you don't mean?" Gordon says " the wall" lady Kat says " the wall I'm not a criminal " Gerald says " I'm sorry it's bad I know " roddrik says " that settles it then Gerald will leave tomorrow " lady Kat says , roddrik Gordon the doctor and lady Kat all leave , Gerald goes over and looks out the window the cold night air swirls around him and the room.


End file.
